The Shire クエスト
{|width=100% style=" -moz-border-radius: 0.75ex; border: 1px solid #0d326d; background: #2D313A; font-size: 90%" cellpadding="5" | Restoring the Quick Post (速達サービスの復興) :Quest:【7】Bundle for Michel Delving　大堀町への手紙の束 :Quest:【9】Bundle for Bywater　水の辺村への手紙の束 :Quest:【6】Bundle for Waymeet　追分への手紙の束 :Quest:【7】Bundle for Needlehole　針穴村への手紙の束 :Quest:【8】Bundle for Michel Delving　大堀町への手紙の束 :Quest:【8】Bundle for Tuckborough　タック村への手紙の束 :Quest:【8】Bundle for Hobbiton　ホビット村への手紙の束 :Quest:【9】Bundle for Overhill　山越村への手紙の束 :Quest:【9】Inspire Postman Oddfoot　郵便配達人オドフットを奮起させる :Quest:【10】Bundle for Woodhall　森間村への手紙の束 :Quest:【10】Bundle for Stock　切株村への手紙の束 :Quest:【10】Bundle for Budgeford　ひじりこ村への手紙の束 :Quest:【11】Bundle for Scary　岩村への手紙の束 :Quest:【12】Bundle for Brockenborings　穴熊スミアルへの手紙の束 :Quest:【1】A True Friend to the Quick Post　速達の真の友 Hot Pie Delivery (熱いパイの配達) :Quest:【7】Pie for The Green Dragon　緑竜館用のパイ :Quest:【6】Lobelia's Pie　ロベリアのパイ No Place for Spoiled Pies (腐ったパイはお断り) :Quest:【5】Spoiled Pie from Little Delving　小堀村から腐ったパイ :Quest:【7】Spoiled Pie from Michel Delving　大堀町からの腐ったパイ :Quest:【6】Spoiled Pie from Bywater　水の辺村からの腐ったパイ :Quest:【6】Spoiled Pie from the Party Field　誕生祝の原からの腐ったパイ :Quest:【7】Spoiled Pie from Needlehole　針穴村からの腐ったパイ :Quest:【8】Spoiled Pie from Tuckborough　タック村からの腐ったパイ :Quest:【9】Spoiled Pie from Budgeford　ひじりこの浅瀬から腐ったパイ :Quest:【9】Spoiled Pie from Frogmorton　蛙村からの腐ったパイ :Quest:【9】Spoiled Pie from Woodhall　森間村からの腐ったパイ :Quest:【9】Spoiled Pie from Stock　切株村からの腐ったパイ :Quest:【10】Spoiled Pie from Scary　岩村からの腐ったパイ :Quest:【10】Spoiled Pie from Brockenborings　穴熊スミアルから腐ったパイ :Quest:【1】A True Friend of Holly Hornblower　角笛吹きのホリーの真の友達 Hiders and Seekers (かくれんぼ) :Quest:【5】Hiders and Seekers　かくれんぼ :Quest:【5】The Top Hiding-Place　最高の隠れ場所 Worries from Waymeet (追分からの心配事) :Quest:【5】Worries From Waymeet　追分からの心配事 :Quest:【5】Rescue Dora's Chickens　ドーラのニワトリを救え :Quest:【6】Wolves At Waymeet　追分の狼 :Quest:【7】The Wolf in Exile　追放された狼 Making the Rounds (見回り) : Quest:【6】Making the Rounds　見回り : Quest:【6】Eggs for Holly Hornblower　角笛吹きのホリーのための卵 : Quest:【8】Eggs for Gammer Tunnelly　穴造家のガマーのための卵 Spider Plague (蜘蛛の災い) :Quest:【8】Spider Plague　蜘蛛の災い :Quest:【8】Finding the Nest　巣を見つける :Quest:【8】Untangled Webs　ほどけた蜘蛛の糸 :Quest:【9】Web-cutter　蜘蛛の糸を切る人 :Quest:【9】Free the Tree　木の解放 Beast of the Bog (沼の獣) :Quest:【8】Daffodil is Missing　ダッフォディルが行方不明 :Quest:【8】Tell Bounder Chubb　丸面家の張り込みと話す :Quest:【8】The Dwarves of Needlehole　針穴村のドワーフ :Quest:【8】A Gift for the North　北への贈り物 :Quest:【8】Instance: A Gift for the North　インスタンス：北への贈り物 The Founding Writ (設立の令状) :Quest:【8】The Founding Writ　設立の令状 :Quest:【9】Old Sally　老いたサリー :Quest:【9】A Sack of Feed　飼料の袋 :Quest:【9】Shore Up the Fence　塀の修復 :Quest:【9】Belco's Writ　ベルコの令状 Long Live the Queen (女王陛下、万歳) :Quest:【9】Honey-bears　ハニー・ベア :Quest:【9】A Salve for Stings　ハチ刺され用軟膏 :Quest:【10】Long Live the Queen　女王陛下、万歳 The Vigilance Committee (警戒委員会) :Quest:【9】The Vigilance Committee　”警戒委員会” :Quest:【10】Violet in Peril　危険にさらされたバイオレット :Quest:【10】Rousting Ruffians　ごろつきの逮捕 Lobelia's Fireworks (ロベリアの花火) :Quest:【9】Lobelia's Fireworks　ロベリアの花火 :Quest:【9】Seeking Saltpetre　硝石を探して :Quest:【9】Wolves in the Fields　畑の狼 :Quest:【9】Calling for Charcoal　木炭を取りに行く :Quest:【9】Brimstone and Sparks　硫黄と火花 :Quest:【9】By Hook or By Crook　何としてでも :Quest:【10】The Big Black Bear　大きな黒熊 :Quest:【11】Flare For Danger　危険を知らせる閃光 :Quest:【11】The End of the Matter　事の結末 Ghost of the Old Took (トゥック翁の亡霊) :Quest:【9】Ghost of the Old Took　トゥック翁の亡霊 :Quest:【9】The Old Took's Favourite　トゥック翁の好物 :Quest:【9】The Last of the Fireworks　花火の残り :Quest:【9】Confront the Old Took　トゥック翁と対決 New Neighbours (新たな隣人) :Quest:【9】A Taste for Pork　豚肉の味 :Quest:【9】Howling at Midnight　真夜中の遠吠え :Quest:【9】The Secret of the Collar　首輪の秘密 :Quest:【11】The Warg of Budgeford　ひじりこの浅瀬のワーグ Spectre of the Black Rider (黒の乗り手の亡霊) :Quest:【10】Spectre of the Black Rider　黒の乗り手の亡霊 :Quest:【10】Cloak of the Black Rider　黒の乗り手のマント :Quest:【10】Fate of the Black Rider　黒の乗り手の末路 The Veiled Menace (隠された危険) :Quest:【10】The Veiled Menace　隠された危険 :Quest:【10】A Few Pages Short　数ページ足りない :Quest:【10】The Menace Confronted　直面する脅威 :Quest:【10】Bandages for Callum　カラムのための包帯 Took and Tower (トゥックと塔) :Quest:【8】Gerebert Misses a Meal　ゲレバートが食事を抜く :Quest:【8】Longo's Leaf-waggon　ロンゴの葉の荷馬車 :Quest:【9】A Hidden Stash　隠されたもの :Quest:【9】Leaf in Woodhall　森間村の葉 :Quest:【10】Longo's Missing Waggon　行方不明のロンゴの荷馬車 :Quest:【11】Old Odo's Leaf-Farm　オド老人の葉っぱ農場 :Quest:【11】Took and a Tower　トゥックと塔 その他のクエスト :Quest:【5】Crafting: Michel Delving Craft-fair　生産：大堀町の生産市 :Quest:【5】Join the Bounders　張り込みに加わる :Quest:【5】Close Up Their Burrows　彼らの巣穴をふさぐ :Quest:【6】Needlehole Watch　針穴村の見張り隊 :Quest:【6】The Bird and Baby　鳥と赤子宿屋 :Quest:【7】Fallen Apples　落ちたリンゴ :Quest:【7】Adelard's Chapter　アデラードじいさんの章 :Quest:【8】Refurbishing the Town Hole　役場の改装 :Quest:【8】The Green Dragon　緑竜館 :Quest:【9】Lucky Sling-stone　幸運のスリングストーン :Quest:【9】The Trouble With Harvest-flies　ハーベストフライ騒動 :Quest:【9】The Floating Log　浮木亭 :Quest:【10】Restless Roost　不安なねぐら :Quest:【10】My Grandson's Lunch　孫の昼食 :Quest:【10】Many Happy Returns　誕生日おめでとう :Quest:【10】A Bounder of Great Merit　優れた張り込み :Quest:【10】Bears On the Greenfields　緑野の熊 :Quest:【10】From the Shire to Bree-town　穴熊スミアルからブリー町まで :Quest:【10】The Plough and Stars　鋤と星宿屋 :Quest:【10】The Golden Perch　金のとまり木館 :Quest:【11】Spiders in the Quarry　石切り場の蜘蛛 :Quest:【11】Distant Dangers　遠くの危機 :Quest:【12】Sheep Theft　羊泥棒 :Quest:【12】The Fate of Prunella Boffin　プルネラ・ボフィンの運命 Category:地方 クエスト Category:The Shire 地域